Little Sketches
by WriterzBlock12
Summary: Natsu and Lucy trade off showing each other drawings by vandalizing a school desk. The only catch? Neither of them know who's drawing these! NaLu Slow burn! NatsuxLucy Reveal fic Rated T to be safe!


**Chapter One**

 **Another new story about Nalu even though I should seriously finish my other stories before starting another...oops? Oh well! I'ma just gonna do this anyways... And if for some reason you read my** **fic A Burning Friendship, I'll be updating a new chapter soon! Yay actually updating!**

 **Hope you all enjoy! Please review! And if you don't thank you for simply reading this! ^~^**

 **I do not own Fairy Tail. Hiro Mashima does!**

Lucy Heartfilia was a good student. Some would even say she was a goodie two shoes at the school. Or the teachers' pet. A show off. The most intelligent person they knew. Snob. Bossy. Hardworking. Snitch. Lucy even prided herself with some of those descriptions of her. She knew that some people found her to be annoying, but all she could see herself was her being driven. She was going to make something out of herself!

But, all she could feel at the moment was complete and utter boredom. Lucy Heartfilia was _hating_ a class. Acually, she had been hating this class ever since the first day of the school year. The only reason she had even thought about taking this class was her father saying she should do more things besides writing and reading. That she should take an art class. Her own father had said that right to her face. Lucy knew her father barely knew anything about her and the only way he knew she loved writing was from her scribbling down anything that came to her mind in the most random of places, but did he really not know how much of a disaster she is at art?

So, here she was taking an art class. An art class with the most boring teacher in the world. Weren't art teachers suppose to be inspirational instead of talking about themselves the whole class? The art teacher rambled on about something or another dealing with his latest masterpiece he's working at home while Lucy rested her cheek on her open palm staring at nothing in particular with glazed eyes like the rest of the students there. With a sigh she dropped her hand away from her cheek to take a better glance at the other students in her class.

Almost all of them wore the same expression she had or looked to be on the verge of almost falling asleep. One kid in the back was actually snoring. It was funny how much things had changed from the first day of school. That day she had been the only one already wanting the bell to ring so she could get the hell out of there and go to lunch. The students at the time had their pencils, colored pencils, erasers and some even had their paintbrushes all neatly out with their backs ironed straight. The art teacher, Mr. Kotobuki or just Ichiya as he liked for us to call him, had crushed their excitement. Ichiya had simply made Lucy despise the class more than her first day from his non-stop talking about how amazing and handsome he was. In her opinion (and practically everyone else's') that Ichiya was not any of those.

Lucy dismissed the tired faces of her classmates and once again leaned on her palm with another sigh. Without thinking, Lucy's hand twirled her pencil that she would most likely never put to use in the class. Ichiya did not like the class to be drawing while he was talking, which meant they barely drew anything. How ironic? She was in an art class, yet it seemed she did the least amount of actual drawing in here.

She continued twirling her pencil and trying her best to block out Ichiya most likely talking about himself... _again._ Her legs were feeling cramped from sitting down so long. Her brain was feeling fried from what felt like lifetimes of staying in this room. Lucy was even tempted to plant her head down on the tabletop and sleep just like the student in the back. She was even sure Ichiya wouldn't notice she was asleep even though Lucy was only in the third row. He was probably too involved in himself to notice.

Lucy peeked over at where Ichiya was standing on top of his desk while making poses and now talking about something to do with perfume. With a roll of her eyes, she took her attention away from the art teacher over to her pencil she had been twirling seconds ago. Unconsciously, her pencil began gliding across her desk. It scratched along the tabletop leaving behind less noise than the student sleeping and Ichiya's non-stop talking.

So, without even much thought, Lucy had committed the crime of vandalizing the school.

x X x

The bell rung signaling Lucy's release. Students swarmed out the door as Ichiya continued to try to finish his last few sentences. They all continued to ignore his words while slinging backpacks over their shoulders. Lucy scrambled to throw her pencil inside her backpack and rushed out of the classroom after the other students.

Totally forgetting to erase the streaks she made with her pencil.

Once Lucy reached the cafeteria, her eyes automatically searched for an empty spot where she could hopefully sit down in peace to eat her lunch and read her book. Luckily there was a table with only a few students on the other side of it leaving the other side empty and available for her. Rushing over there before anyone else could even think about taking her spot, Lucy plopped her bag down on her right as she sat down at the table. Lucy pulled out her book and lunch (she gave up on the school's lunch food long ago) completely ignoring the students on the other side of the table.

Without even meaning to Lucy overheard the conversation between the students from the opposite side of her, "What did you say ice princess?!"

She glanced up to see light, spiky, pink hair knowing that it was Natsu. Everyone in the school knows it would be Natsu just from that hair and the shouting. All the students in the cafeteria turned their heads to see the start of another brawl between Natsu and Gray.

Gray stood up fists smashing on top of the table causing it to vibrate all the way down towards Lucy, "You heard me Flame Brain, and if you know whats good for you you'll shut up right now!"

"You're telling me to shut up? Why don't you stop stripping everywhere you go, perv!" Lucy eyes were wide in curiosity just like every other teenager in the cafeteria. The blonde was even sure that she could hear someone whisper about making a bet between the two, though that was a common occurance at the school. Why did she have to be sitting at their table Now she ran the risk of having something accidentally thrown her way.

Next thing she knew, there were fists flying between the two and multiple insults being thrown back and forth. Lucy scooted as far away as she could away from the fight going on. Soon, more students crowded around Natsu and Gray to watch the fight. There were even a few phones coming out of pockets to take videos and pictures. It felt like there was never a normal lunch at the school because of those two.

Out of the corner of her eye, Lucy was able to catch a glimpse of fiery red hair passing through the path the crowd of people had made. It was Erza Scarlet. Her name had always popped up in morning announcements. She was the one that seemed to run at least half the clubs at the school. Give the most terrifying glares, though luckily Lucy has yet been at the brunt of one of those. For that, the blonde is truly thankful for. Lucy continued to watch as Erza Scarlet walked up to the Natsu and Gray (who were still throwing punches at one another). The red head then proceeded to somehow grab a fist full of both of their hair and bonk their skulls together.

Lucy and the rest of the students watched shocked still. Even though it was quite a normal occurrence for Erza to separate the two, it still was somehow a surprise each time. Lucy gripped her book and wasn't able to stop her eyes from curiously watching the scene unfold like the rest of the teenagers here. Natsu and Gray both rubbed there heads and gave groans of pain.

Ezra looked between Natsu and Gray letting them have a small moment to recover before the start of her lecture, "What do you two think you were doing?"

She stood there between them with her hands resting on her hips before she turned and began to walk away with the same purpose she had when coming in. Everyone watched her out until the last whips of her fiery hair was gone. Soon, the students began dispersing from the crowd they had made going back to their own respective tables with their friends. Lucy turned her head away and went back to her book once she saw Natsu and Gray mumbling over back towards her table with their friends.

x X x

The next day her classes came and went until she was right back in art class yet again. Lucy plopped her backpack down on the floor beside her as she sat down at her usual assigned seat. Ichiya stood in front of the class in one of his usual strange poses. Lucy still wasn't sure how exactly he was hired in the first place as an art teacher. He continued to fling his arms in various poses and sometimes looking like he was sniffing the air dramatically.

She rolled her eyes at the theatrics and bent her head down to meet the hard desk's surface not expecting to see nothing but the same wooden glossy material. But, there were numerous pencil streaks across the desk creating an image. There was a small flower looking cartoonish more than anything real. Something you would've drawn when you were five. Or in Lucy's case, last art class. She had almost forgotten about it.

The only thing that didn't make her hand pull out her eraser was the flames engulfing the small flower and a dragon sitting almost looking like it was grinning. As if the dragon had just made the small flower surrounded by the flames. It was like a cute little comic. Something maybe she'd see on a t-shirt. Without knowing it, a small smile sprung upon Lucy's features at the sight of it. For no reason at all, Lucy pulled out as the final bell rang signaling the beginning of class.

Her pencil ran across the desk's surface adding on to the small flower and dragon.

* * *

 **Wonder what she's gonna draw...? Anyways this is gonna be a slow burn and I hope you all enjoy! I got this idea off of a tumblr post (I think it was idk) where these two kids basically had a mini drawing contest between the two of them on the desk soooo this fic was born because of that! Hopefully some people know what I'm talking about, but probably not cause I'm being really vague even though I'm not trying to be haha. Okay sorry for the ramble and thank you soooo much for reading this! Oh! And make sure not to vandalize school property to find your soulmate! Even though uh that's kinda adorable in a way...lol what do I know? I'ma gonna die single with my cats. Don't worry, I like cats.**

 ***whispers* I love comments *wink* *wink* *nudge* *nudge***

 **Hahaha but for real thanks for simply reviewing and I hope you enjoyed!**


End file.
